


Hand of Sorrow

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Embedded Video, Family Drama, Fanvideo, Gen, Psychological Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, can you tell I'm a little bit obsessed with ThunderFrost, but... I don't care ;-P</p><p>"Hand of Sorrow" is a song by the Dutch symphonic metal/rock band Within Temptation taken from their fourth album The Heart of Everything.<br/>Disclaimer: All people related materials depicted on my video belongs to their respective owners and creators. No copyright infringment is intended.<br/>They are used for educational, personal and non-profit purposes only. I'm in no way associated with these parties. I hope you like this video XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand of Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sotto cieli noncuranti](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550946) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides). 




End file.
